Confusing Love: A Percabeth Story
by Rebecky2277
Summary: Annabeth is a new student. Percy and Luke are the most popular guys in school. Rachel likes Percy, Percy likes Annabeth, Annabeth likes Percy and Luke and Luke like Annabeth! How will this end? No demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, rebeccawan.1007 here. This is my first fanfic so I'm really happy! I do not ownany of the Percy Jackson characters. All credits go to Rick Riordan ( sorry if I didnt spell it right) No hate! No flames! Thanks~ No demigods.**

Annabeth's POV:

Ring! My alarm clock went off. I grunted and pushed a small red button on top of the clock. I sighed as it stopped ringing and then went back to sleep.

"Annabeth! Are you awake?" I heard my mum shout.

"Yes!" I lied.

"No you're not!" Bobby, one of my brother's screamed.

"Annabeth! I know you're upset about moving but you still need to go to school!" My mum shouted from downstairs. I grunted once more before rolling out of bed. I went into the shower and shivered as the cold water ran down my skin. I changed into a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then, I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I ran downstairs.

"Morning Annabeth." Mum smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning!" smiled Matthew and Bobby. I grinned back. They were so cute.

"Your dad just left for work." I pouted a little and she mouthed "Sorry." I grabbed a granola bar and my backpack. Then, I headed for the door.

"Bye, honey!" shouted my mum. I waved back.

"Good morning!" smiled the person at the front desk. I smiled back. "Annabeth Chase, I believe?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied. She handed me my schedule, textbooks and some other papers. I went over to my locker and opened it. I put some books in my locker and only left the ones I needed for today in my backpack. I was about to turn around when I bumped into somebody or he banged into me. I looked up. "Hey! W-" I was cut short. This guy had the most mesmerizing green eyes I had ever seen and the most gorgeous black hair.

"Sorry." he apologized and helped me up. "I'm Percy Jackson." I'm assuming you're new?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied like an idiot. He smiled.

"Well, it looks like you have some classes with me." he smiled. I realized he was holding my schedule and studying it.

"Yeah. I guess I'll be seeing you around." I blushed and walked the opposite direction. He ran and started walking beside me.

"So, where did you move from?" he asked.

"Manhattan." I answered.

"Cool! I went there last summer and it was awesome!" I blushed even redder. I looked away.

"That's nice." I mumbled.

"So, you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" he offered.

"Are all of them boys?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope." He answered.

"Okay." I walked into the class and took my seat next to this girl with black hair and well, her whole outfit was black.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hi!" I greeted back.

"I'm Thalia. I'm assuming you're Annabeth?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I saw you at the front desk." she smiled.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Thalia." I smiled. Today was going great.

Percy's POV:

"so who's the new girl?" Grover asked.

"Annabeth." I replied.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah." I smiled goofily. I remember bumping her, when our eyes met, those eyes... There was just something about her.

"Hello? Earth to Percy?" I looked in front of me and saw that my best friend, Rachel had taken her seat in front of me already. "What did I miss?"

"Well, Percy walked in with a new girl and I think he's got a crush." Grover answered. I looked at him angrily, my face red. I slapped his arm. He whined and bit his lip. Rachel frowned a little when Grover said I had a crush. Wait, Rachel frowned? Is that jealousy? I looked at Rachel but she was still frowning a little. This was so confusing.

"I invited her to have lunch with us." I said, hoping Rachel would smile. Instead, Rachel frowned even more and she glared at me with that _What? You didn't even bother to tell me?_ look. I smiled guiltily and sank back down in my seat.

Anabeth's POV:

Classes went great although it was a little hard reading because of my dyslexia. That's right. I do have dyslexia and ADHD... Thalia smiled and brought me over to where her friends were sitting. I sat down and a redheaded girl looked at me with that, _So, you think you're going to win? Oh, we'll see about that. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! _look but I just looked away. Then, I saw him. Yes, him! Percy! At the table!

"Hi!" I greeted Percy. He smiled back.

"You guys know each other?" an emo guy asked. Thalia whacked him on the head.

"Annabeth, meet my cousin, Nico." she smiled. "This is Grover," I waved to a guy with a lot of hair and acne. "You know Percy, Rachel," the redheaded girl glared at me even fiercer. "Piper." A beautiful girl waved at me. Thalia counted all of them. "That's all!" she smiled. I waved to all of them except Rachel who was still glaring at me. I quickly finished my lunch and excused myself at the table. I wanted to finish my past classes homework so I didn't need to fo them at home later. I walked out of the cafeteria and pulled out a book to read. Not a good idea. I bumped into someone again.

"Oof! Sorry!" I apologized to the boy in front of me.

"You know, you shouldn't be reading while walking." He helped me up and that was when I saw his blue eyes. It was mesmerizing like Percy's. "Hi, I'm Luke." He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Annabeth." I replied goofily.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" he asked and reached out his hand. I took it teasingly and we walked down the hall together.

After school, I said goodbye to Thalia and started walking back home. I heard someone shout my name and spun arounf to see myself face to face with Percy. I could feel his hot breath on my face. We probably stood there for a minute when he said, "I live near your house and thought I could walk with you." I nodded and smiled . We started walking and talking to each other. We were having so much fun. It was almost like I knew him for years. When I reached my house, he smiled and shouted, "Goodnight, Wise Girl!" I raised and eyebrow.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." I shouted back. He looked at me for one last time and walked into his house. I smiled and walked into my house.

Percy's POV:

Aah, I can't believe I just talked with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! Her eyes, stormy gray was so beautiful and mysterious. I locked the door and turned around to see Rachel standing behind me. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"She said she wanted to talk to you about some project." my mum answered.

"Oh, umm, okay." I said awkwardly. " Want to come up to my bedroom?"

"Sure, Perce." we walked up in silence. When we entered my room, we sat on the bed. "Percy, I've known you for a long time and you're my best friend but I think I'm having other feelings for you." she whispered. I glared at her. "I know, it'll seem weird but I really like you, Percy. Really." I looked at her, surprised. I never thought of Rachel like that. She leaned in closer and was about to kiss me when I remembered, _Annabeth_. I pulled back which left her surprised.

"Sorry, Rachel." I ran downstairs and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this will be a short chapter. Sorry... School is starting next Monday so I'm really busy! This chapter is dedicated to kazoquel4.**

Annabeths POV:

I walked into my house and locked the door. I ran up to my room but my mother caught the back of my shirt. I turned around and she handed me a piece of paper with a few items listed on it.

"Go to the store down the street and buy these for me, okay?" she asked.

"Okay." I grumbled. She smiled and let go of my shirt. I sighed and took my jacket and ran out again. Then, I bumped into someone again! I looked around fiercely. It was Percy.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." I grumbled as he helped me up.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the store." I replied, holding up my list for him to see.

"Well, could I tag along?" he asked, smiling. I smirked.

"Sure." I said. We walked silently. It was an awkward silence. We walked into the store together and I heard a voice shout, "Annabeth!"

Luke's POV:

"Annabeth!" I shouted. Annabeth turned to face me. She was walking with Percy Jackson. I felt my face getting a little hot. Not that I was jealous or anything or was I?

"Hey Luke! She answered back. She walked over to me with Percy. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just looking for some stuff." I answered. "You?"

"Same." she answered. "Look, I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful.

After she left the store, I spun around. I"ve never had this feeling before. She was just so beautiful. So kind. So independent. She was different.

**So that's it guys. Sorry! I'll write more if I get more reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Hoping this chapter will be a little longer! Thanks for the great reviews and hope I ccan get more followers and readers! I do not own this! R&R! **

Annabeth's POV:

We walked back to my house silently. You could even hear a pin drop. The trees looked beautiful in the evening. The sun was just setting so we stopped to look at the orange-purple sunset.

"You know, I love it when the sun sets." Percy finally said, breaking the silence. I looked at him and laughed softly. Percy widened his eyes and looked at me, a little startled. " What's wrong?" he asked, still staring at me.

"Oh, nothing." I answered, smiling. "It's just that I never really heard anybody say it like that before." I smirked. Percy blushed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Oh." he said, still blushing. I smiled. He was just so cute sometimes.

"We should get going now." I said, pointing at the direction leading towards our houses. Percy smiled and looked at me. Then, he took my hand. I stared at our hands and blushed profusely. It's just that I never held a boy's hand before, well, except Luke's but that's a friend thing. This was a little different in a way. He noticed me blush and laughed a little. Then, he pulled me all the way to our houses. When we reached, the sun had already set. It was dark now but I could still see his green eyes. They were hard to pull away from. They could hypnotise someone. We stopped walking and he turned to face me. I blushed again. _Seriously? Blushing? _I thought to myself. Percy smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face. I blushed even harder. I tried to look away, probably because I was a little embarrased but somehow I couldn't.

"Goodnight, Wise girl." Percy said and leaned in. Before I knew it, he gave me a small peck on the lips. Then, he ran to his house and went inside. I was a little shocked and stood there for like a whole minute, asking myself, _What just happened? Do I really have feelings for him or am I just in a dream? _I pinched myself. _Nope, not a dream_. I rubbed my sore arm. Then, I walked into my house.

"Did you get the things I needed?" my mum called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" I shouted back, putting the plastic bags on the table. Bobby and Matthew ran up to me from the couch and stared at me with puppy dog eyes. I raised and eyebrow and sighed. "Ok, what do you want now?" I asked.

"It's our birthday next week!" Bobby shouted, throwing his hands in the air and almost whacking my face.

"And we want that new robot toy!" Matthew finished. He jumped in the air and almost hit me elbow. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll try." I answered, giving in. Bobby and Matthew cheered and hugged me. Then, they ran upstairs to do who knows what. I smiled. Well, I'll have to add that to my list of things I'm going to get for Bobby and Matthew for their birthday. I ran up to my own bedroom and took out my clothes. I took a warm shower and changed into my pyjamas. Then, I jumped into my bed and took out my book about architecture. You see, I loved architecture but tonight, it seemed like I couldn't concentrate about anything. My mind always wandered off to that kiss. Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss but somehow it felt like one. I sighed to myself. _Oh, what is wrong with me._

Percy's POV:

I ran back into my house and locked the door. I sighed. I can't believe I just did that! My mum came over to me holding a bowl of blue chocolate-chip cookies. I smiled and took one then I hugged her. " Thanks mum." I said.

"Your welcome!" she kissed my forehead. "By the way, what's wrong with Rachel?" my mum asked.

"Rachel?" I raised an eyebrow. Then, I suddenly remembered when she said she liked me and the whole conversation and then her leaning in and then me pulling back and then running out of the house. "Why?" I asked.

"Well, when you left, she stomped down the stairs, mumbling something and when I tried to offer her a cookie, she just opened the door, went out and slammed the door!" my mum looked curiously at me. "Percy, did you do anything to her?" I gulped.

"No." I replied honestly. Well, it was true. I didn't really do anything to her.

"Okay." my mum said still a little suspicious. "Speaking of leaving, where did you go to?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, to the store." I smiled back at her and she smirked.

"Oh, why?" she asked.

"To get somthing with my friend." I smiled, gave her a peck on the cheek than I ran upstairs and before she could ask any more questions. _Whew! _I said to myself. I quickly took a hot shower and changed into my pjs. Then, I laid down on my bed, trying to sleep. I sighed, _Man, she's one beautiful girl_.

**Well, hope you guys liked that! I'm going swimming now! Goodbye! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! Miss me? So this chapter takes place a week after the "kiss". And that means... it's Bobby and Matthew's birthday! Oh, and btw, I just watched PJ and the Sea of Monsters. It's awesome! Oh, and I do not own this!**

Annabeth's POV:

"You know what I'm talking about right?" I asked, looking throught the row of robot toys.

"I think so..." Luke said, scanning the the other shelf. We were looking for that new robot toy Bobby and Matthew were talking about. It was their birthday tomorrow so I had to work fast. I was going to ask Percy but then I remembered he had a swim meet today so I didn't want to disturb him so I asked Luke instead.

"Thanks Luke.." I said gratefully. "I couldn't have done this without you." I smiled a goofy smile and he smiled back at me, with a wink. I smirked, turned back and started scanning the toys again. Suddenly Luke cheered and through the corner of my eye, I saw him throw his hands up. I turned behind a little worried and angry. I calmed down after I saw he was holding a box with the words, ULTRANINJABOT2000! Just what I needed. I walked over and he handed it to me. "Thanks." I said again. He just flashed me a grin. We walked over to the cashier and paid for the robot. Then, we walked out to the road.

"Hey." I nudged Luke. Luke looked at me and sighed.

"What now?" he asked sarcastically. I smirked.

"I was just going to ask you whether you could come to Bobby and Matthew's birthday party tomorrow." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course! Who'll be there?" Luke asked.

"Well, there's Katrina, my mum's friend, Jackie and Graham, Bobby classmates, Homer and Jill, Matthew's classmates and a girl called Fanny who so happens to be Bobby's crush.." I smirked a little at that last word. Luke laughed.

"Wow... Anybody else?" he asked. I rubbed my chin.

"No...Oh, yeah! and Percy." I smiled back but this time, Luke frowned.

"Percy?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "Wouldn't it be fun? I mean, Thalia's coming over of course." I smirked but he frowned harder. I decided not to say anything and we walked the rest of the way back home in silence.

Percy's POV:

"Great job, Percy!" shouted Grover. I turned around to see my hairy friend walking towards me with his hands up. I smiled.

"Thanks Grover..." he smiled back and clicked his tounge. School's been great these days. I've been hanging out with Annabeth and it's been great. I think we're great friends. Rachel, on the other hand, has been acting totally strange. She's been hanging out with the cheerleaders and her new best friend is Silena Beauregard (**Did I spell that right?**). I hear she's even been considering joining to audition for the cheerleading squad. It's like she's a different person, totally. Just right then, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Percy?" a familliar voice asked. I smiled.

"Hi Annabeth."

"How's your swim meet?"

"Great!"

"Good! I was wondering whether you could come over for Bobby and Matthew's birthday party tomorrow."

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Great! See ya!" I smiled. This was going to be great. But that was until everything went wrong...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I was just so tempted to do it! If I get 10 reviews on this chapter, I'll update! Thanks!**

Rebecky2277


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, this chapter is going to be really short but if I get 2 more reviews for Chapter 4 and five reviews for this chapter, I'll write a longer one. I DO NOT OWN PJO...**

Annabeth's POV:

I Got up and looked at my calendar. It was the day of Bobby and Matthew's party! I quickly went into the shower and then, curled my hair to make it look fluffier. I tied it up into a messy ponytail and put a ribbon on my head. Then, I changed into thid one shoulder blue dress with ruffles. I looked into the mirror. _Not bad_, I told myself. I went downstairs.

Percy's POV:

I was on my way to Annabeth's brothers' birthday party. I had everything. My tux (cause I thought I'd look better with it), my present and I even had a bit of colonge on. I reached her house and parked my car. I got out of the car and saw Luke getting out of his car too. He gave me the evil eye and I flinched a little. He was wearing a tux too with a red tie. We both reached the door at the same time and I rang the doorbell. Annabeth opened it. I looked at her. She was gorgeous. "Hi Annabeth." I said goofily.

"Hi Percy! Hey Luke!" Luke smiled and we both handed her the presents. She took both of them and set them down on the table. Then, she gestured for both of us to come in. We walked in and sat on the couch. I was lost in space when I accidentally stared back at Annabeth. _This is going great._ I told myself. Suddenly the door swung open and my jaw dropped.

"Hello Percy, honey!"

**Oohhh... Who do you think that is? What will happen? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys. You earned it... This chapter is dedicated to superstarx100. The mystery person is revealed! Oh, and I don't own PJO characters...**

Percy's POV:

I looked at Annabeth and her mouth was wide open too. What was she doing here? I calmly stood up and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her off.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled. I looked at her. She was wearing dark makeup and a cheerleader outfit. "What happened to you?" she grinned mischieviously.

"I just came to see my boyfriend." Rachel said. She glared at Annabeth. "I had a feeling he was cheating on me."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. Rachel looked back at me.

"I had some information." she said, suspiciously. Information? Somebody told her I was here? I pushed her out the door. "Get out of here!" I shouted. She pouted.

"Make me." she grinned.

Annabeth's POV:

I watched Rachel say, "Make me." and my heart raced.

"Uh, I think I need to get something." I said quickly as Rachel glared at me. I raced upstairs.

"Me too!" shouted Luke, worriedly and followed me. We both reached my room at the same time and sighed as we sat down on my bed. Luke looked at me and smiled. I looked back at him and raise an eyebrow. "That was kind of funny, huh?" Luke said.

"No."I glared at him. "How could you think that was funny?" I said firmly.

"Sorry." Luke said staring at his feet. I softened my gaze. He looked back at me and bit his lip. "You know, Annabeth. I've been wanting to tell you something."

"What?" I asked. He leaned in a little closer and I could fell his hot breath on my face.

"I always liked you." he said and kissed me. We kissed for two seconds when I pulled back. "Um, I think we should go down now." I said hurriedly. He smiled.

"Yeah." he said, staring at his feet. We slowly walked down the stairs when Luke's phone vibrated. "Excuse me." he said, pulling out his phone. He looked at it and that's when I saw it.

_Rachel: Thanks for telling me Percy was at Annabeth's!_

I gasped. So, it was Luke? Luke just smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. I stared at him. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"Please don't tell me you're the one who asked Rachel to come." I said, staring at him.

**Ooohhh. Another cliffhanger. So, I'm thinking of putting two new characters as Annabeth's best friends or relatives. So, here's the form. Fill it up and I'll put up the sixth and the first entry!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Color of eyes:**

**Color of Hair:**

Race:

**Where you're from:**

**Favorite color:**

**Why you want to be Annabeth's friend or relative:**

**Thanks! Rebecky2277**


	7. Important! Please do not skip!

**Hey guys!**

This is a very important Author's Note! I've gotten so many Character Submissions so I've decided to try to fit all of them into different parts of the story! I don't know whether you guys would mind if I put your character as a bad guy... Please tell me if you guys want to be good or bad! I am STILL accepting about 2 more submissions so please keep registering!

Rebecky2277


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I tricked you! Chapter 7 is not out yet... This is your last chance for character submissions and telling me whether you want your OC to be good or bad! If not, I WILL NOT PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN EVEN IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER SUBMISSION... Due date: 2 days**


	9. Chapter 7 (Real)

**Ok people, so this is the one you've been waiting for. I'm not going to put all the character submmisions in this chapter but I'll put it in the next one!**

Annabeth's POV:

I stared at Luke. I couldn't believe it! How could he do such a thing? I pushed him off and ran downstairs rubbing my eyes. I ran out the door, ignoring Percy and Rachel. What's going on? I ran outside and heard a voice behind me but I ignored it and ran alll the way to the park near our house. I fell down at a tree. Somebody called my name and helped me up. I spun around saw those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I said. We stood there in silence and then I looked up and saw him staring at me. I could feel him leaning closer and closer until... RIINNNGGG! Annoyed, I picked up my phone. It was a good friend of mine, Rose Mclyntre. "Hello?" I said angrily.

"Hey there Annabeth!" Rose screamed through the phone. "Hey!"

"Hey Annie!" Emily, my cousin said. I laughed. She was so funny.

**Hey guys, ran out of time! Sorry! Mum calling me! Will post later! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! Okay, so let's continue...**

Annabeth's POV:

"I thought you were in the hospital." I said quietly.

"I am!" said Emily. Emily had scoliosis and having surgery. "But these people decided to come and visit me." she said. Somebody grabbed the phone.

"Hello Annabeth!" I smiled. It was Melodie from California. I met her at an architecture camp with Hazel and Rose. Hazel was another friend of mine from Masachussetts. She was coming over next week. I smiled.

"Hello Melodie!" I said.

"Hi Annabeth! Just so you know, Jordyn and I are coming over next week!" she squealed.

"What?" I said. Jordyn was my cousin. She was the cutest.

"Yeah!"

"Wow! I'll see you then!" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, see you! The doctor just came. We'll have to go. Bye!" she squealed.

"Bye!" i sighed and hung up. Percy stared at me awkwardly. "What?" I said.

"I believe we have some unfinished buisness." he said. I blushed.

"B-" but he was faster than me and pushed his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do. So I just went with it. He pulled back and we were gasping.

"Wow seaweed brain." I said. I gasped.

"What?"

"Your eyes remind me of the sea." I said without thinking then I blushed.

"Okay then, Wise Girl. Goodnight." he smiled. I smiled back. Percy kissed my forehead and left. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Luke.

**This was a really bad chapter but I really need to go now so Goodbye! R&R!**


	11. AN

**Hello there people.. I know, dreaded authors note... I'm having writer's block now, because of school so I'm really sorry if I'm not able to update. Thank you! keep the reviews coming in and maybe i'll post a new chapter! Also, I have a new poll. Thank yoU!**


	12. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV:

"Luke?" I gasped. He blushed a little but kept a firm face. I looked at him firecely. I couldn't believe he just came up to me like that. "What are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"Wow, I thought you were going to smile at me." Luke chuckled, obviously trying to relieve tension but I just stared daggers at him. He gulped. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

"Sorry?" I was going to be out of my mind! " Sorry? You just asked my enemy to come up and you totally destroyed my brothers' birthday party!" I screamed. He put his head down in shame.

"Rachel's your enemy." I was so annoyed. I just stomped off, not answering him when he grabbed my arm.

"Look, I'm so sorry Annabeth. I really am. I just got a bit jealous." he sighed.

"Jealous?" I softened my gaze.

"Well, you shouldn't have." I said. I stomped off, not noticing Luke snarl..

R&R and I'll write some more!


	13. AN! Important!

**Hey guys, I've wrote a new story. Pls go and read that. I'm sorry for not updating for so long because I'm having second thoughts about this story. Please review whether you would like it to stay or go. Sorry for not putting all OCs in... Shout outs are in my new story. Thanks! Oh and btw, my new story's called Hiding in the Shadows.**

**Rebecky2277**


	14. AN! Sorry! Story Reccomendations!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm currently having writer's block right now so I hope you guys will forgive me. For other Percabeth stories to read, I recommend The Green Eyed Delinquent by kazoquel4, The Child Of Wisdom (author) and A Thousand Years by iluvwritinngxoxo. Pls forgive me! Thanks! Oh, I also put a poll up so you might want to check that out.**


	15. Chapter 10 (real)

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the series of author's notes. This is a chapter to make up for it! For real this time! I do not own this. This is also taken in December.**

"EEEKKKK!" I heard Piper shriek as she ran across the hall to where Thalia and I were standing.

"What?" Thalia asked, crossing her arms, obviously frustrated.

"The winter dance! It's here!" Piper shrieked again and I winced.

"Yeah..so..." I answered, trying to get the echoing out of my eardrums.

"Jason just asked me to the winter dance!" I smirked.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah. Both of them have a huge crush on each other." Thalia snorted and Piper blushed. I smiled and Piper and congratulated her.

"Congrats!" I smiled and Piper blushed again.

"Well, has Percy asked you yet?" Piper asked excitedly. I blushed.

"We're just friends, you know." I said, emphasising the ow in know. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." she grabbed Thalia's arm and they walked off together, smiling mischieviously. When they left, I was all alone at the lockers. It was so quiet as I grabbed my books from the locker and closed it.

"Hey!" I heard a shout from across the hallway. I smiled. _Percy_. I whirled around to see...Luke.

"Annabeth! Hey!" he said quietly. I frowned. How dare he show his face after that little incident that day at my brothers' party! I've been trying to avoid him for as long as possible.

"Luke..." I snarled. He gulped but kept a cool face.

"Um...I'm really sorry about that day." he said, blushing. I cringed. He just looked nastier and nastier by the second. "And... I was...wondering..." I sighed.

"Get on with it. I need to go." I snarled. He gulped again.

"if...you...could...gotothewinterdancewithme!" he blurted out. My eyes widened. What was I supposed to say now?

"Hey!" I heard another voice down the hallway. I whirled around to see...Percy Jackson.

"Seaweed Brain! Am I glad to see you!" I blurted out and hugged him. He looked a little surprised and his gaze went to Luke.

"Luke." he greeted.

"Percy." Luke greeted back. They both just stared at each other like what seemed like forever.

"Um...Percy and I have to go now! Bye!" I quickly dragged Percy away, grabbing him by the arm.

"What was Luke doing?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I lied as I faked a smile.

"Um... I was meaning to ask you something." Percy gulped. I smiled.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"


	16. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm feeling really sad ;( School's been getting by so slow! and I'm in an orchestra so I've been busy like crazay! Please do me a huge favor and read and review all my stories. Give me ideas and OCs! I can put in some of them. I promise! PLSPLSPLS! Also, give me as much detail as possible. Thank you for reading and all credit of PJO goes to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth's POV:

I flushed like crazy! Seriously! I could feel my cheeks and maybe even my whole face going red.

"Ummmmm..." I mumbled. Why can't I just say yes! I just wanted to blurt out YES YES YES YES YES! but, of course, my teenage hormones were kicking in and I just stood there, crossing my legs and biting my lip. Percy wasn't taking this to easy as well. His whole face was pink and he kept whistling (or trying to whistle).

Finally, I said, "Yes?" Percy raised an eyebrow and all of the pink seemed to slowly fade away.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Percy asked, smirking.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just..." I smirked and turned around but Percy caught my arm just in time and swung me around to face him.

"Please don't." he said, pouting.

Percy's POV:

"Please don't." I pouted and Annabeth bit her lip. Oh my gosh, she looks so cute... I shook my head. Woah, boy.

"Please don't go." I repeated. I mentally face palmed myself. Please don't go? Wow...I felt like I was about to faint because I felt nauseous. Annabeth was almost only an inch from me now. I slowly put my face down and leaned in closer and closer. I could feel the tension between us. Closer and closer... And then, we both leaned in and clashed our lips together. It was beautiful, the way we moved out lips in sync and the way we both breathed heavy breaths in between. I brushed my hands through her hear and around her waist and she began messing with my hair. When we couldn't breathe, I hesitantly pulled back. Both of us were breathing hard.

"Wow Jackson." Annabeth smirked. I smirked back. My heart was currently doing flip-flops.

"Wow Chase." I replied back and smiled. I was feeling really giddy. I linked arms with Annabeth. "So, want to walk to class?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, still blushing. And at that time, I knew I was a goner, I had fallen in love for Annabeth Chase.


	17. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Did you want me to update? Well, here I am! Miss me? Anyway, I don't own PJO bla bla bla. Here we go. This chapter takes place during the Winter Dance.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I jumped here and there, looking hard for my dress. "Where is it!" I shrieked. My father came up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, looking bleary.

"My dress!" I shrieked again. My father cringed. He went over to my cupboard and took out my neatly ironed dress. It was hanging at the back of my closet. I mentally face palmed myself. "Thanks dad." I grunted and shooed him out of the room. Quickly (and messily) I put on my dress. It was a sky blue with white sparkles. I looked at myself in the mirror and curled my hair just a little so it wouldn't look to stringy. I put on some light blush and put a white ribbon on my hair. Perfect.

Slowly, I walked down the steps, careful not to trip over my dress. Bobby and Matthew were running around like the little monkeys they are.

"Give it back!" screamed Matthew and slapped Bobby's arm. Bobby just stuck his tongue out and slapped Matthew back. They resumed their chase and ran into the kitchen. I sighed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

**Percy's POV:**

I looked around for my little brother Tyson. It was a little hard because I had a tux with a green tie on.

"Tyson!" I shouted. He came out of his hiding place. Behind the couch. He smiled goofily. I really love that guy. Slowly, I crept to him while he wasn't looking and grabbed him by the waist. He screamed and tried to get out of my grip. I smirked and threw him in the air. He screamed again and landed by me (on a pillow. I wouldn't let him drop on the floor). I snickered.

"Percy! Before you go, eat a cookie!" my mother, Sally Jackson, stuffed a blue cookie into my mouth. I smiled a thankful smile and ran off to the car to pick up my date, Annabeth Chase.

Quickly, I started the car and drove to Annabeth's house. I ran over to the door and rang the doorbell.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy!" I smiled and hugged him. Then, I noticed what I was doing. I pulled back and we both turned into a tint of pink. I took his hand, slipped into my blue high-heels, said goodbye to my family and walked off with Percy. The night was beautiful. I breathed in the fresh air.

No one expected this to happen.

**OOOHHH... Cliffhanger... Please read and review and I'll continue!**

Next chapter:

"Luke?" I was horrified. "Stop it!" I screamed and tried to pull him away from Percy. "Stop it!" I cried and fell on the floor. I heard a crack and then everything went black.


End file.
